La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Mademoiselle C
Summary: Si Kate laiçait transparaitre quelques secondes une partie de sa vie privée...[CHAP 2]
1. Chapter 1

Non non..rien ne m'apartient..rien..rien.. beuheuuu

Bon ben c'est ma première longue fic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1

La sonnerie de la panthère rose se fit entendre dans l'open space pratiquement vide.

Un jeune Italien dont l'attention fut tout de suite capturé, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau en face de lui.

Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui. Personne. Il se pencha et observa le petit objet qui vibré. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne et saisit le portable.

"Allô ?

- Ma-aman ?

- Huh, non vous avez dut vous tromper de numero

- Où elle est ma môman ?

- Écoute bonhomme, ce n'est pas le bon numéro tu...

- DINOZZO ! Donne moi ça !" cria une brunette lui arrachant le petit objet des mains. "Allô ?" répondit-elle presque agressivement. Elle pressa le telephone contre son oreille et s'éloigna de Tony, pour reprendre d'une voix de miel, "Cheri, oui c'est moi" Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. "Non, c'était un ami. Oui mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, oui a ce soir, je viens te chercher chez papa" chuchota t-elle "Moi aussi, bisous" Elle racrocha et se rassit à son bureau, d'une mine ravie.

"Kate ?

- Mhmm ?

- Qui c'était ?"

Elle soupira "Quand est-ce que tu auras fini de te mêler de ma vie privé ?

- Quand tu auras finis de me cacher des choses...

- Et bien, je ne suis pas obliger de raconter ma vie à tout le monde, moi !

- Ce petit garçon à demandé à parler à sa mère !

Kate arrêta tous mouvements. Elle redressa très lentement sa tête vers Tony, plissant les yeux "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit exactement ?" Seul sa voix trahis l'inquiétude qui commençais à la gagner, et qu'elle arrivait pour l'instant à canalisé afin qu'aucun traits de son visage n'en déteignent.

"Qu'il voulait parler à sa mère !"

Elle se leva brusquement de son bureau, "C'était... mon neveu, il c'est trompait de numéro" Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Tony de réagir, qu'elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

"Kate, je..."

Aucun mot ne réussie à sortir de sa bouche.

* * *

Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes. 

J'espere que ce début vous plait quand même :D

J'attend vos feed pour continuer de poster...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour tous les feed :D

La suite viendra plus rapidement, juré ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il dépassa les portes de verres coulissantes, d'où un énorme vacarme sortait.

"Abby !" hurla t-il

Elle ne l'avait apparemment pas entendue, elle continuait d'agiter ses couettes dans tous les sens, fixant son écrans d'ordinateur. Il se dirigea alors vers la source de perturbation et essaya de baisser le son. Il ne réussit qu'a l'augmenter et à changer de station.

Abby, immédiatement alerté se retourna vers lui. "Hey Tony ! Que me vaut ta visite ?" demanda t-elle se levant de son tabouret.

"Tu n'aurais pas vue Gibbs ?

- Huh, je crois qu'il est avec Ducky, pourquoi ?

- Oh non rien, j'aurais voulue lui demander quelque chose...

- A propos ?" demanda t-elle levant les sourcils

"Huh, je... " il se mit la main derrière la nuque "Kate...

- Kate ?" répéta t-elle étonné.

"Elle est... je la trouve bizarre en ce moment

- Oh, c'est juste la mauvaise période du mois" répondu t-elle agitant sa tête.

"Non Abby, en faite, je, huh... " il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, "est-ce qu'elle t'aurais parler de quelque chose de très... important, dont personne ne devrait sencé être au courant ?

- How... oui, sûrement, tout dépend de quel degrés d'importance tu parles." Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit des tubes transparents, où elle y versa un liquide rouge.

"Comme huh, une progéniture"

Abby se tourna violemment vers lui "QUOI ?

- C'était juste une question !" répondit-il rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'affole plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Oh !" elle se mit la main sur la poitrine, "Tu m'as fichu la trouille Tony !

- T'inquiète pas, elle t'en aurais déjà parlait... n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-il quand même pour soulager sa conscience.

"Eh bien, oui, je pense." répondit-elle confuse.

Voyant qu'Abby se mettait à refléchir à tout ça, il préféra utiliser autre chose. "Mais j'rigolais !" dit-il lui tapant sur l'épaule, une énorme grimace sur le visage. "C'était juste un test... pour tester la euh..." Il regarda derrière lui et commença à marcher à reculons vers la sortie."la fiabilité entre femme par rapport au liaisons liées au travail, au stress et au ruhmrmhmrmhf, enfin tout ça quoi...

- Au quoi ?" demanda t-elle sortant la tête du laboratoire.

Mais trop tard, l'ascenseur était déjà en train de monter.

- - - - - -

"Hey Gibbs !" L'interpella le jeune agent pendant qu'il sortait de la morgue.

"Ducky je veux ces réponses dans moins d'une heure !" Termina t-il pendant que le portes se refermaient derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il se plantant devant lui.

- Eh bien, je, huh, je voulais savoir si c'était possible, de...

- Oui ?

- Si c'était possible de consulté le dossier médical de quelqu'un ?"

Son patron leva un sourcil.

"De Kate"

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête "Pour ?

- J'aurais voulu savoir... huh..." son esprit, olympiquement entraîné pour sortir ce genre d'excuse, lança en moins d'une nanoseconde une excuse "...où était son tatouage."

Gibbs secoua la tête, mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. "Bien..." il trifouilla dans sa poche et en sortie son porte feuille. Il regarda à l'intérieure et en sortis une carte. "Vas à cette adresse et demande leur son dossier, il ne te donnerons que la partie non-confidentiel."

Un énorme sourire se peint sur le visage du jeune homme "Woha merci, merci patron !

- Écoute moi bien !" dit-il levant son index vers son visage "Tu ne m'as rien demander, je ne t'es rien donner, compris ?" il arqua un sourcil.

"Compris" Confirma l'Italien, lui donnant un clin d'œil.

"Tu devras bien sur me faire le compte rendue complet de tes investigations" dit le plus âgé pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermées sur lui.

Tony laiça s'écarter ses lèvres dans une grimace.


End file.
